


Gifts & Betting

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [24]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Knowing what the wise bet will be is something Eve's good at.





	Gifts & Betting

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** scarf

Alec’s POV  
If anyone was to ask, he would have to deny the fact he knows how to sew, knit, and crochet. At this moment however, he is happily crocheting a scarf to go with the jumper he’s already made. The scarf, like the jumper, is a blend of yellow color spectrum from pastel yellow to rich amber. He’s pretty certain that it will match Q’s flashing eyes.  
  
Of course, he grins to himself, he’s got plans to make a stormy blue and gray version too. Because those ever changing eyes vary anywhere from amber brown to stormy gray to palest blue depending on mood and mode of dress.

Not that he’s told Q any of this yet. It’s supposed to be his significant other’s first Christmas present. Hopefully he will like them.

First though, he needs to get them made and stop getting so damned distracted by his thoughts.

Snorting at himself, he acknowledges why he’s getting so damned distracted. That would be all Q. His wonderful, thoughtful, occasionally absent minded genius of a boyfriend. Not that he likes the term boyfriend. It sounds rather juvenile and their relationship is anything but.

Back on task, he reminds himself, focusing on his project and relieved this is one of those things he’s good at.

-oOo-

Q’s POV  
He’s quite sure he shouldn’t be making his partner a new toy, but that’s what he is doing anyways. Besides, Alec’s done a decent job of bringing back the guns and non-explosives the last few missions, surprisingly enough, there is no reason he cannot spoil him with something just for him for Christmas. Which is why he is currently working on a box full of toys. Most of which will explode in some form.

Anyways, it’s for Christmas, there is no reason not to spoil his partner for their first holiday together.

It’s still odd to him, the fact he ended up dating one of the very people he was determined not to date because of work ethics and danger levels. If not for getting wasted with Eve one night and bitching about the fact he does actually like one of them, and no it’s not the one that most people are betting on, then she goaded him into calling Alec while drunk and asking him on a date, it probably never would have occurred.

Of course sober him still can’t believe she talked him into it. Still, it’s all worked out for the best.

-oOo-

Eve’s POV  
Sometimes she feels like she needs a raise. Not only does she excel at her job, she’s also great at matchmaking. It’s just a matter of timing and knowing ahead of time who wants who.

Yes, most the money in the various kitties around Six were for Q and James, however that wasn’t happening. Not with how idiotic the blue eyed menace has been in recent months. Her money was on Alec. For one thing, he has a higher rate of bringing things back that he’s supposed to. For another thing, he flirts in person as much as on the comms. Then there is the fact he actually respects the quartermaster, at least that’s what his behavior said. The very last reason she bet on them, the fact that they often spend time joking and acting like friends. Not every interaction is flirting or serious. Q relaxes with the stocky blonde in a way she hasn’t seen him do with the rest of them.

Of course she got him drunk and dared him to call the object of his affection to ask on a date. She was thrilled when it worked.

She didn’t claim her winnings for them getting together until they hit thirty days, but her winnings were more than enough to buy most of her Christmas presents and still have some money left over for herself. That is always a win. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
